Entre rêves et réalité
by Kerise
Summary: Parfois la frontière est bien mince.  On ne s'en rend compte que lorsque cette dernière disparait définitivement.


Disclamer: Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiens. Seuls les mots sont de moi, eux seuls m'appartiennent.

Pairing: HG/SB

* * *

"-Hermione, arrête de tourner en rond !

-Mais m'an !

-Non ! Tu vas attendre ton courrier dans ta chambre. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

Hermione soupira. Qu'y pouvait elle à tourner en rond ? Elle monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son matelas.

-Pfffff. Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment dit-elle en soupirant. Tout d'un coup elle se redressa.

- LE COURRIER ! Elle courut vers le hibou et lui arracha presque la lettre, lui désignant le perchoir elle s'assit sur son lit en décachetant son courrier. La Lettre était succincte :

_Rendez vous demain. Gare de Kingcross. Bien à toi._

Elle sauta de son lit et dévala les escaliers.

-Maman, je pars pour mon apart' demain. J'y resterai trois, quatre jours.

-Euh, d'accord ma chérie. Tu feras attention à toi.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sa fille était déjà remontée dans sa chambre. Hermione se changea et s'allongea dans son lit.

-Enfin murmura-t-elle, la lettre entre ses mains, Demain. Il était temps.

C'est sur ces pensée réjouissantes qu'elle s'endormie. Elle se mit à rêver.

_On se rejoint à la gare, toi par le train et moi par le car. Puis tous les deux on reprend le car pour aller chez moi.  
Dans le car, tu me prends la main. On se regarde, et je t'embrasse sans franchement nous laisser le temps de réfléchir... Une fois chez moi, au moment où je te tourne le dos, pour fermer la porte tu me prends dans tes bras et me serre contre ton torse.  
Tu as mis ton visage dans mon cou, comme pour t'enivrer de mon parfum, et tu commences à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je pousse un soupir de bien être. Je me retourne et te fais face. Tes mains sur mes hanches, mes bras autour de ton cou, on s'embrasse. Puis doucement, trop doucement, ta bouche descend le long de mon cou, pendant que mes mains migrent vers le bas de ton tee-shirt.  
On a chaud tout les deux et on commence un peu à s'impatienter. Mes mains se font plus pressantes et glissent sous ton tee-shirt. Au contact de nos peaux,nous poussons tous les deux un soupir de bonheur... Alors que tes mains descendent le long de mon jean... je t'arrête.  
Je t'embrasse et t'amène dans ma chambre. Je ferme à clef. Appuyée contre la porte, je te regarde en train d'enlever ton haut. J'ai chaud, très chaud. Tu t'approches de moi, mets mes mains sur ton torse et tu me demandes de te caresser. Pendant que je m'exécute ta bouche se presse dans mon cou et commence à descendre, sur mes épaules, mon décolleté. Voulant plus de contact, j'enlève mon haut et me retrouve en soutien-gorge, devant toi. Ton regard me brûle, mes sens me font tourner la tête. J'en veux plus..._

_Je me retrouve en soutien-gorge devant toi et tu me regardes. (?) Je sens ton désir, de plus en plus fort. Tu te jettes sur mon corps brûlant de désir, me plaquant contre le mur. Mélange de tendresse et d'un désir ardent. Tu pousses un râle, mélange d'interdit et d'envie. Tu places tes lèvres sur mon cou puis les descends de plus en plus brûlantes sur mon corps, qui au fur et à mesure de leur descente, leur rend cette chaleur enivrante. Pendant ce temps là, tes mains descendent et commencent à caresser ma poitrine. Tu remontes ta bouche près de mon oreille droite et me lèches le bout de l'oreille, pendant que tu descends ta main droite le long de ma poitrine et la dirige vers le bas. Pendant ce temps je décide de t'embrasser à nouveau et y mêle ma langue car l'excitation est à son comble. Je prends ta main et la fais glisser lentement le long de mon ventre. Je la fais glisser et je sens ton souffle qui s'accélère. Tu comprends ce que je veux et tu t'exécutes. Mon souffle devient plus puissant pendant que tu me caresses au travers de mon jean. Je me cambre pour avoir plus de contact. Tu entreprends avec ta main gauche de m'ôter mon soutien gorge. Puis tu descends ta bouche sur ma poitrine que tu embrasses puis lèches avec tendresse et excitation. Alors je m'avances vers toi et te pousse sur le lit. Allongé sur le dos je me mets sur toi...J'ai chaud, très chaud et j'en veux encore plus..._

_ A califourchon sur toi, je m'avance sur ton torse, nu et brûlant d'une fièvre bien particulière. Nos deux corps sont brûlants d'une même envie._

_Je me baisse vers toi et t'embrasse. A bout de souffle je m'éloigne de ta bouche. Et mes mains vont chercher le bandeau qui me sert de ceinture. Je descends, ma bouche aussi vers ton centre de gravité. Je défais lentement la boucle de ta ceinture, et t'oblige à cambrer les reins pour l'enlever totalement...Tu te courbes. Et ce mouvement fait frissonner tout mon corps..._

_Mes mains descendent encore. Toujours plus bas comme mues d'une volonté qui leur serait propre. Ton torse se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur et à tes soupirs je devine que tu en veux plus. Tes mains se glissent sur mes cuisses pour venir caresser mes seins. Je me cambre et m'appuie un peu plus sur ton entrejambe. Ce n'est pas assez. J'enlève tes mains. J'arrête ta douce torture et place tes mains au dessus de ta tête. Pour se faire, je me plaque contre ton torse. _

_Mes seins rentrent en contact avec ta peau. Je frémis et je te sens, en dessous de moi, qui frémit aussi. Je me reprends et à l'aide de ma ceinture te lie les mains au dessus de ta tête. _

_Te voilà devenu simple victime, ne pouvant pas agir sur moi. Pendant que mes mains descendent, lentement..._

_Lentement... Je commence à bouger mon corps sur toi. Tout aussi lentement. Je joue avec tes nerfs mais aussi avec les miens._

_Jamais assez. Il nous en faut plus. Je brûle en te sentant soupirer sous moi. J'ai chaud, trop chaud maintenant et je n'en ai pas assez. Pas assez de toi ..._

_ Tu pousses un soupir de frustration quand je bouge sur toi. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'observer. J'ai pris les rênes. Mon visage descend vers le bouton de ton jean. J'essaye de l'enlever avec mes dents mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu rigoles doucement. Puis tu sursautes en sentant ma main sur ton érection. Je remonte mon visage vers toi et t'embrasse. Nos langues se mêlent, se cherchent. Pendant ce temps, mes mains déboutonnent ton pantalon et le fond glisser lentement. Tu frémis de plaisir et cherche à te défaire de tes liens. On se sépare à bout de souffle. Je m'écarte un peu de toi, puis sans jamais te quitter des yeux, je descends vers la bosse qui déforme ton sous-vêtement et qui est maintenant exposé a mon regard. Mes yeux se baissent et profitent de cette occasion. Inconsciemment je fais passer ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je te sens soupirer. Je me baisse, au fur et à mesure je sens que tu te tends. Tu te cambres, dans l'espoir d'avoir plus de contact, me faisant sursauter quand mes lèvres se retrouvent au contact du tissu. Dernière barrière entre ma bouche et ton érection. Mes mains viennent rejoindre ma bouche et commence à t'enlever ton caleçon._

_Tu frémis d'impatience. Tout d'un coup, je me retrouve en dessous de toi, sans comprendre. _

_Au dessus de moi, je vois ton sourire satisfait. D'une main tu me montres tes liens. Je soupire. Tu reprends le contrôle de la situation et tu as bien l'intention de me faire subir la même torture. Tu ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, tu m'attaches au portant du lit. Je me retrouve à moitié assise. La poitrine en avant et toujours en pantalon tandis que toi sans plus aucune couverture autre que ton caleçon. Je frémis en voyant ton regard, plein de désir, se poser sur moi. Tu t'éloignes de moi. Comme pour mieux admirer ma position, pour le moins explicite. Tu te rapproches. M'embrasses avec fièvre. Je te réponds avec un plaisir évident puis à la place de ta langue je sens ton doigt dans ma bouche. J'ouvre les yeux. Tu le retires et je pousse un grognement de frustration. Tu as une mine satisfaite. Tu le fais glisser le long de ma joue, marquant un sillon brûlant. Puis sur mon cou et ensuite je le sens sur ma poitrine. Tu me retires mes liens. Mais ce n'est que pour mieux me faire mourir de plaisir. Ta ceinture remplace mon bandana et ce dernier vient se poser sur mes yeux. Déjà priver de la possibilité de te toucher, tu m'empêche de voir, d'anticiper ce que tu vas me faire subir._

_Je n'ai plus que mes sens comme guides._

_Je sursaute. Tu viens de prendre mon sein gauche dans ta bouche pendant que tes mains s'occupent du droit. Le titille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dressé. Et rouge de plaisir. Je n'ai plus de souffle. Je ne pousse plus que des halètements de plaisir. Et à ce que j'entends toi non plus tu ne contrôles plus grand chose. Ton souffle est rauque, excité. Sans la voir, je devine ton érection. Je sens tes mains dans mes cheveux, un souffle se rapproche de mon visage. Une énième fois nos souffles, nos langues se mêlent. Je te supplie de me libérer. J'en veux plus. Je te veux en moi. Je veux te voir au comble de l'excitation et je veux que ça soit moi qui t'y amène. Tu me détache les mains et embrasses mes poignets quelque peu meurtris par ta ceinture. A cause de mes mouvements, elle a fait quelques marques, légères. Te sentir, plein de tendresse, embrassant mes poignets. J'enlève mon bandeau et sans que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit tu te jettes sur moi et tu m'embrasses à pleine bouche. Je sens ton excitation et la mienne qui se mêlent. Dans un dernier effort, je nous refais basculer et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je me retrouve à califourchon sur toi. Je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas à égalité. Et toujours appuyée sur toi, j'entreprends d'enlever mon pantalon. Je bouge sur toi, appuie sur ton érection déjà douloureuse. J'y arrive enfin, non sans nous avoir amener encore un peu plus au bords de l'extase. Toujours à jouer avec cette limite. Cela nous rappelle nos jeux, les mails que l'on s'envoyait avant de se voir. Rendre fou de désir l'autre. Et se rendre, sans s'en rendre compte, soi même fou. Frustration. On arrive au moment où les mots ne veulent plus rien dire. Seuls les gestes et le langage du corps compte. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

_Tu lèves tes mains jusqu'à mon visage. Elles passent lentement sur mes lèvres, mes joues. Puis tu les fais descendre le long de mon cou, qui à l'air de te marquer. Ma poitrine ne manque pas de faveur non plus. Tu la caresses doucement puis descends sur mon ventre. Tu mets un doigt dans mon nombril et tu imites le geste de la pénétration. Je manque un souffle d'air et me met à suffoquer quand je sens tes mains sur mes hanches. Tes doigts jouent avec l'élastique de ma culotte. Ta main droite s'aventure plus loin et viens à la rencontre de mon intimité. Je pousse un gémissement en sentant un doigt dans mon sexe. Tu me souris en te rendant compte de mon état d'excitation. Tu te décide à enlever entièrement ma dernière barrière. J'en fais de même. Nous voilà tous les deux. Aussi nu l'un que l'autre. Dans un mouvement de pudeur étrange après ce qui viens de ce passer, je couvre mon sexe et ma poitrine de mes bras. Je rougis et me relève. A genoux sur mon lit, en face à face. Tu te rapproches. Lentement tu enlèves mes mains et tu m'embrasses avec tendresse. Tu comprends. Tu sais la peur qui m'habite. Je ne suis plus vierge et tu le sais mais nue devant toi… La marche arrière n'est plus possible maintenant. Tu refais tous les gestes avec lenteur et tendresse. Tu m'allonges, toujours en m'embrassant. On se sépare. Je te regarde et je te fais confiance. Le désir brut du début s'est apaisé. Toujours présent et non diminué mais les gestes sont doux. Je te fais comprendre, par un mouvement de bassin que je ne suis pas une poupée de cire. Ces changements de comportements te font rire. Nos regards se fixent l'un dans l'autre. Ton visage descend. Je sens ta bouche sur ma poitrine. Tu l'embrasses et te met à sucer chacun de mes seins doucement. Je gémis de plaisir. Je me sens de plus en plus humide. Ta bouche reprend son chemin et continue de descendre. Je retiens un cri de plaisir brut en sentant ton souffle à l'entrée de mon sexe. Tu me regardes et tu y mets un doigt, je sursaute à cette intrusion. Tu commences à le bouger à l'intérieur. Alors mon étonnement se change en gémissements. De plus en plus puissants au fur et à mesure que tu ajoutes un doigt. Un, deux… Trois. Tu les retires subitement ce qui te vaut un grognement de frustration. Ce dernier se change en un cri de surprise mêlé au plaisir quand je sens ta langue qui bouge en moi. Je vais exploser. J'oblige mes mains jusqu'alors nichées dans tes cheveux à te lever la tête._

_Ton regard me montre ton incompréhension. Je te rassure. Je remonte ta tête à ma hauteur et t'embrasse. Je te murmure à l'oreille que je suis prête. Je frémis en sentant ton membre tendu à l'entrée de mon intimité. Tu commence à me pénétrer. Nos regards sont ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Nos souffles saccadés. Tu me laisse m'habituer avant d'entamer un lent va-et-vient. Je pousse de petits cris et j'entends ton souffle rauque près de mon visage. Mes hanches bougent plus vite. Tu accélères. Nos gorges sont sèches lorsqu'on s'embrasse. On s'éloigne rapidement car le souffle nous manque._

_Tout d'un coup, je me cambre, te permettant d'aller plus en moi. Je pousse un cri plus fort. Je n'en peux plus__. _

TI-DI TI-DI TI-DI. TI-DI TI-DI TI-DI. TI-DI TI-DI TI-DI. TI-DI TI-DI TI-DI. TI-DI TI-DI TI-DI. TI-DI TI-DI TI-DI.

Hermione se réveilla en sueur et rouge pivoine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve… Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil.

-Merde ! Faut que je me dépêche sinon j'vais louper mon car !

Elle se rua dans la salle de bain. Prit une douche rapide. De retour dans sa chambre elle enfila son jean noir.

-Elle est où cette put*** de ceinture ? Bon tant pis. Mon tee-shirt vite.

Elle attrapa un tee-shirt rouge décolleté, retourna dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se maquiller correctement.

Une fois ce défit remplit, elle attrapa au passage un foulard qu'elle noua à son jean en guise de ceinture.

-Tant pis ça fera l'affaire ! M'man J'y vais. Dit elle en dévalant, encore une fois, les escaliers. A dimanche.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de car et l'attrapa juste à temps. Arrivée à la gare elle le chercha dans la foule. Une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

-Tu as réussi à sortir de tes livres ?

-Très drôle Sirius dit elle en se retournant. Disons que j'ai eu du mal à me détacher de mon rêve.

Sirius toussota.

-Hum ! Bon allez, on y va. On va le visiter ton appartement ?

-On doit le prendre le car pour s'y rendre. Suis moi !"

Assis dans le car, l'un à coté de l'autre, Hermione tourna la tête vers la vitre. Elle voyait le reflet de cet homme qui la regardait.

Quand elle sentit une main dans la sienne, elle se dit que cette scène lui donnait une impression de déjà vu…

* * *

Ceci est ma première fiction. Qu'en pensez vous?


End file.
